2017-18 Premier League: Match day 32
Crystal Palace suffered déjà vu after Mohamed Salah's goal snatched a victory for Liverpool and left Palace two points above the relegation zone, before that, Manchester United have also made comeback against the Eagles. Playing with only 10 men on the pitch, Leicester were still able to add a goal after Jamie Vardy scored in the late injury time against Brighton. Meanwhile Brighton's Glenn Murray missed a penalty. Romelu Lukaku scored his 100th Premier League goal as Manchester United strengthened their grip on second place and dented Swansea's survival hopes. Ayoze Perez's late goal gave Newcastle a victory that moved them a big step closer towards Premier League safety and left Huddersfield in danger of dropping back into the Championship. Jermain Defoe pounced on a long free-kick to smash Watford from close range, as Bournemouth came back for the second time in the game. Ashley Barnes' spectacular volley and Chris Wood's second-half goal kept Burnley's European hopes alive, while a late Salomon Rondon strike could not prevent the hosts losing again. Marko Arnautović scored two goals for West Ham in a match against Southampton. The Hammers produced brilliant performances to overcome their recent troubles and end a run of three consecutive heavy defeats. Manchester City are one step closer to the Premier League title after showing superb performances against weakened Everton. They will win the title if they beat arch-rivals Manchester United in the Etihad Stadium. Arsenal got two penalties in the match against Stoke City, and all of them were successfully converted by Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang and Alexandre Lacazette into goals. Tottenham Hotspur made a comeback after Dele Alli scored two goals to Willy Caballero's goalpost in the match against Chelsea in the Stamford Bridge. Match Details Saturday, 31 March 2018 | goals2 = Mané Salah | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,807 | referee = Neil Swarbrick }} ---- Ndidi Vardy | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,629 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Sánchez | goals2 = | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 75,038 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,261 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Pereyra | goals2 = King Defoe | stadium = Vicarage Road, Watford | attendance = 20,393 | referee = Andrew Madley }} ---- | goals2 = Barnes Wood | stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich | attendance = 23,455 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- Arnautović | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 56,882 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | goals2 = Sané Jesus Sterling | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,221 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Sunday, 1 April 2018 Lacazette | goals2 = | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,371 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- | goals2 = Eriksen Alli | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,364 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football